Possession
by Madam Kira
Summary: Sesshomaru claims Kagome as his, but our favorite little miko won't just bend over and submit. Is he really ready for her?   Rated 'M' for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Belonging

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I make any profits from this fiction.

Kagome stood with her back against the tree watching as Kikyo's soul gatherers passed by her.

'You're going to go to her.' She whispered.

'I'm sorry.' The half demon said, standing on the other side of the tree.

'I am to.' She said before closing her eyes and listening to him run in the direction of the soul gatherers.

Kagome walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to go back to the group when she wasn't feeling herself, she walked to a nearby river and sat near the edge, thinking.

_He loves me, I know he does, maybe just not in the way I need him too…_

She smiled at herself then, looking out at the water.

_I always knew…_

Before she could finish her thought, she heard growling, and felt a demonic presence behind her.

Standing up and turning around, she saw the demon Lord Sesshomaru, but his eyes were not the golden ones that she was use to seeing, but red, blood red.

'S..Sesshomaru?' Kagome stuttered, slowly reaching behind her back to grab her bow.

Before she could reach it, she was suddenly thrown to the ground, with the powerful daiyoukai above her, nuzzling her neck.

'**You belong to me' **he growled before biting into her neck.

_Uh oh…_

Kagome is in trouble now, or has Sesshomaru bit off more then he can chew?

Looking forward to continuing this story.

XOXO M.K.

~I promise the next chapters will be better, and longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha?

**Chapter 2: Alpha? **

Kagome slowly came back to reality as she heard what sounded like a child's laughter, and another voice, which she couldn't recognize.

Rubbing her head, she started to sit up, and slowly opened her eyes.

'Kagome you're up!' the child, who Kagome recognize was Rin, yelled, running up to her.

'Yes, Rin' Kagome gave a small smile to the younger girl, then looked around, noticing that she was no longer by the river.

'But what am I doing here?'

'Lord Sesshomaru brought you here a while ago while you were asleep.' The young child said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

'Yes! And he said that if you were to wake you were not to leave camp! Lord Sesshomaru must have really lost his mind to not only let another filthy human join us, but to mark her as well!' the green toad, who Kagome realized had to be the other voice, yelled, waving his staff.

_Mark her?_

Kagome stared wide eyed at the green toad, her memories slowly coming back to her.

_He bit me. _

_His eyes were red and…_

_He bit me._

Kagome brought her hand to the right side of her neck and she felt it, two puncture wounds.

_But it doesn't hurt…_

The younger girl, who was watching Kagome, moved up to grab Kagome's other hand.

'Are you okay Kagome?'

Coming out of her trance, Kagome looked into Rins eyes, and smiled.

'Yes of course but…' Kagome stood up, and brushed herself off.

'I need to talk to Sesshomaru'

Rin and Jaken both gasped at what Kagome said

'But Lord Sesshomaru said for you to stay here!' Rin said

'Yes! And you should respect Lord Sesshomaru, human!' The green toad said, waving his staff like mad.

'Sesshomaru may be your Lord, but he is not mine, now which way did he go?' Kagome stated turning to look at Rin and Jaken, waiting for one to answer.

The young girl looked to her companion, both unsure of what to do.

Finally Rin pointed to the direction in which he went 'He went that way, but please Kagome, stay and wait till he returns'

Kagome smiled at the girl and bent down to give her a quick hug.

'Thanks for telling me, I will be fine Rin'

With that Kagome turned, walking in the direction Rin pointed too, leaving Rin worried, and Jaken muttering to himself.

'Filthy Humans'

Kagome walked through the forest until she came upon a small clearing where she saw him sitting against a tree, his eyes closed.

_He looks so….peaceful _

She stared at him for a moment not sure if she wanted to interrupt him, when he looked so peaceful, but before she had a second to think, he spoke first.

'Did This Sesshomaru not tell you to stay in camp?' he said to her, without even opening his eyes.

Not really surprised at his statement she shot back at him, 'You do not tell me what I can or cannot do.'

'I am your alpha, you will do as I say'

'You are no alpha of mine'

His eyes flew open at that comment and immediately he felt his beast trying to come out.

**Teach her, make our bitch obey us. **

Getting to his feet, Sesshomaru moved at speeds that Kagome's eyes could not keep up with, and instantly had Kagome's back against a tree with both her hands pinned above her head, in one of his hands.

'What did you say human?'

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, and saw the red rim around his eyes.

_His eyes turning are red. _

_Like Before..._

Sesshomaru snarled loudly at her, 'This Sesshomaru doesn't like to repeat himself'

He tightened his grip on her arms, making Kagome let out a small whimper.

'What did you said human?'

Kagome, gathered up all her strength and looked him directly in the eye, trying to hide the fact that she was really scared out of her mind.

'I said, You are no Alpha of mine'.

Sesshomaru let out a loud growl as his eyes turned completely blood red.

'**I will teach you, bitch, to respect your alpha'**

Hm, Looks like Kagome is in for one now, let's see** if** she gets out of this one.

Did I forget to mention Sesshomaru has both hands in this one? Oops.

Thanks for all the reviews.

I will try to update often. .

Until next time. XOXO M.K.


	3. Chapter 3: Trick

_Last Time: '__**I will teach you, bitch, to respect your alpha'**_

**Chapter 3: Trick**

Kagome stared at him, determined to not back down.

'You will let me go rig…'

Before she could finish her sentence, her mouth was suddenly covered with a more dominating, demanding one.

After she recovered from the initial shock, Kagome started to struggle in his grasp, twisting, and turning, trying to get away from him.

The Demon Lord moved his free hand up to her hip, placing his hand firmly to hold her in place while his tongue searched, demanding that she submit and give herself to him.

Kagome suddenly stop struggling, and went limp in his arms. Taking it as a sign of her submission, Sesshomaru let out a pleasurable growl, and nipped at her bottom lip. Letting go of her arms, he moved his hand down to gently rub her breast through her cotton shirt.

When he moved his tongue to explore between her lips, Kagome pulled her tongue, back, out the way, and bit down on his. Hard.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened from shock, and he pulled back, freeing her, and let out a loud and feral growl.

Kagome took her chance and ran through the forest, her legs going as fast as they could take her, dodging tree branches, and stumps.

She knew he was right behind her, though she couldn't see or hear him, she just knew.

As if she could feel him.

_He should have caught up with me by now_.

She knew that he was much faster then her, and could catch her easily.

_So why is he letting me get away? _

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts, she stopped paying attention to where she was going, or what was in front of her, and ran into something hard, knocking her down onto her back.

'Ow!' She yelled out rubbing her lower back.

'Oi wench! You should watch where you're going next time! And where the hell have you been!'

Kagome looked up at the voice, and instantly jumped up.

'Inuyasha!' She yelled excitedly as she threw her arms around him, 'I've never been so happy to see you!'

Inyasha, smirked, and held her for a moment.

When he was about to reply, something stopped him.

He bent down and sniffed her neck, when he realized whose scent it was, he felt hurt, betrayed, and angry.

He pulled back from her, but kept his hands on her shoulder.

Kagome looked at him confused.

'What's the matter Inuyasha?'

He looked at her in the eyes, away from the mark on her neck, his face questioning, 'Kagome…You let Sesshomaru mark you?'

But before Kagome could respond, a low growl was heard a few feet behind Kagome.

'**That's right mutt, she's mine'**

Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the side and pulled out Tetsaiga.

'Over my dead body, you asshole'

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews!

Until next time.

Xoxo M.K.


	4. Chapter 4: Who hurts more?

Last Time: '**That's right mutt, she's mine'**

'Over my dead body, you asshole'

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who hurts more?**

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha charged toward Shessomaru.

_He can't win, not against Sesshomaru._

_ I have to stop him. _

Without giving it second thought Kagome yelled, 'SIT BOY!'

A loud thud rang throughout the forest as a creator replaced Inuyasha

A silence hung over them as the smoke cleared. Sesshomaru stared across the opening to Kagome, his eyes slowly turning back to their original golden color.

'Good Girl' he purred with a small smirk on his face. He started walking toward Kagome, never taking his eyes off her. Passing the creator that Inuyasha laid in, Sesshomaru glanced in it, seeing Inuyasha still face down on the ground before continuing over to Kagome saying only one word, 'Mutt'.

When he reached Kagome, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms possessively around her, leaning down to bury his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath of her scent.

Kagome tensed as soon as she felt him touch her, holding her breath, shaking involuntarily.

Inuyasha, finally recovered, climbed out the creator, Tetsaiga still in hand.

'Dammit Kagome!' He yelled, fully out of the creator, 'What the hell is wrong with you!'

Kagome and Sesshomaru both turned their eyes to stare at Inuyasha, though Sesshomaru is a more irritating glare.

'This Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill him if you do not get him to stop talking' Sesshessomaru said, looking down to Kagome, but making sure he said it loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

'Ha! Kill me!' Inuyasha yelled, 'You won't even – '

' Inuyasha' Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, yet her eyes meet with Sesshomaru's, 'I think you should go'

'Kagome…you don't know what you're saying'

'Inuyasha please…-

'No!' Inuyasha yelled, getting in the position to attack again, 'You cannot leave me! I won't let you!'

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru her eyes begging him not to hurt, his own brother, the one person she loved.

'Either he leaves, or he will die' Sesshomaru whispered so that only she could hear.

'Inyasha!' She yelled, turning her eyes from Sesshomaru, determined to not let Inuyasha be hurt, 'Leave now.'

'Kagome…' Inuyasha stood up straight, his eyes pleading, 'Don't do this please…You love me, remember?'

Kagome took a deep breath and look directly at Inuyasha, 'I don't love you anymore Inuyasha'

Pain filled Inuyasha's face, and his ears became glued to his head, as he pleaded one last time, 'Kagome please, don't do this to us.'

'No, Inuyasha, I'm tired of you, now leave!'

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru, and back again, 'Is this what you really want Kagome?'

Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha so that he didn't see her tears, 'Leave. Now. Inuyasha. '

There was a long silence before Inuyasha turned to leave, with only the wind behind him.

After long minutes had passed, Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru, 'Are you happy now?' she said, surprising herself at how calm and steady her voice sounded.

Sesshomaru glancedat at the spot that Inuyasha previously occupied before his eyes finally settled on Kagome, taking a brief second to answer.

'Very'

* * *

So sorry it has been a while, but thanks to those who stuck it out.

I really hope that you've enjoyed so far.

I try really hard to stick to the characters personalities.

Anyway, comments, reviews, critics, and criticism are loved.

Until next time.

-Kira


	5. Chapter 5: Come, Miko

-Insert excuses, excuses, and more excuses for not updating-

There you are, now back to the story. ^^

* * *

xxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru turned gracefully, walking back through the trees in which they came.

'Come, Miko.'

It was a command. There was no hesitation in his voice, he didn't even bother to glance back to make sure that she was following him and that annoyed her.

Kagome had to take a large, deep breath, as she sent one last glance at the direction Inuyasha went off in, before silently following.

She didn't like playing the obedient follower; however she thought it was best to just do as she was told, until she figured out exactly what was going on.

xxxxxxx

They walked in silence for a while, each in their own thoughts. The only sound to be heard was Kagome's footsteps, and heavy breathing. Shesshomaru walked with ease, almost as if gliding gracefully over the harsh forest floor.

When she could no longer take the silence, Kagome decided that it she should take advantage of them being alone to find out exactly

'Sesshomaru'

Silence.

'Sesshomaru?' She tried once again.

Still, no answer.

Not even a glance back in her direction.

_Humph, arrogant jerk_

She doubled her efforts so that she was no longer walking behind him, but beside him instead.

'Sesshomaru, what did Inuyasha mean by letting you "Mark me"?'

When he did not answer this time, Kagome stepped in front of him, forcing the demon to stop walking.

'We are not going anywhere until you explain everything to me, now!' She hopped her voice displayed the determination, that she wasn't so sure she felt on the inside.

Then Sesshomaru did the unexpected.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and brought her to him. He nuzzled the spot where he left his markings.

Xxxxxxx

Kagome froze, completely unsure of what to do. Her heart was racing as she closed her eyes, praying to Kami that she did not push him too far.

However, after moments of them staying in that position, she decided to push her luck.

'Um, Sesshomaru?'

This time, he answered, 'Yes, miko'

'Are you going to answer my question?'

The Dog Demon lifted his head, so that they were looking eye to eye, but he did not remove his arm from her waist.

'Surely the half breed has explained to you the mating rituals of demons'

She shook her head, confusion written clearly on her face.

He gave a slight shake of his head.

'This one's beast has decided that you are worthy enough to be Lady of the Western lands'

Kagome's eyes grew wide, shock quickly taking the place of confusion.

'But you hate humans'

He broke his gaze with her, and finally let her go.

'It seems that you are an exception, miko'

Looking down, Kagome had to let her thoughts come together before she asked the next question.

'So, I am your mate, then?'

'Yes'

'And there's nothing we can do to change that?'

Sesshomaru gently took her chin, tugging upwards, forcing her to look at him.

'I do not wish to' He said, before gently laying a kiss on her lips.

After a brief second, he let her go completely.

'Come, Miko'

He said, before continuing walking towards the others.

And Kagome couldn't do anything but follow.

* * *

I originally thought about going back to rewrite the previous chapters.

Which is partly why I couldn't bring myself to update, but after deciding not to, I finally got my butt in gear to update the story.

Anyway reviews are loved, thank you for those who stuck out the drying spell with me.

Much Love, Keira. 3


	6. Chapter 6: My Lady

The rest of the trip back to the others was short and filled with silence. Sesshomaru allowing Kagome to think over the discussion he had with her. However, that silence was soon broken when they came within view of the rest of their group.

'My Lord!' Jaken and Rin squealed, immediately racing to meet them the rest of the way.

As soon as the two reached Sesshomaru and Kagome, Rin bowed respectfull to the Dog Demon, before throwing herself at the young miko, as the green imp started to go on a long rant about, 'respect' and 'ungrateful humans'.

'Is Kagome going to stay with Rin?' The little girl asked hope and curiosity clearly written on her face.

The young miko glanced at the stoic lord before answering, 'For now, Rin.'

'Rin is very happy to have you with us, Kagome!' A smile that was full of innocence and joy was plastered on her face.

'I am very happy to be with you all too, Rin' Kagome said, returning Rin's hug. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face, even if she really wanted to.

'And you! A mere human! Disrespecting Lords Sesshomaru's wishes—' Jakens rant was cut short when said Lord gave him a powerful hit to the head.

'Enough. Jaken, you will respect the Lady of the West' At that, Sesshomaru turned gracefully, and started walking away from the group. 'We are leaving.'

An excited Rin immediately followed behind, leaving a stunned Jaken, and an equally stunned Kagome.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Kagome ran to catch up with the other two. 'Wait a minute!' The young priestess yelled, 'Just where are we going?'

'To the fortress' Rin answered, spreading her arms out, as she did so ' It is huge, Rin is sure that Kagome will love it! We will be there before sunset!'

Rin continued to chatter about where they were going, while Kagome let her mind wonder.

_Lady of the West…He said it without hesitation._

_Can it be that he was actually telling the truth…_

She gave a large sigh, _Oh, how am I going to tell mom_

Her eyes suddenly widened at her realization. _He doesn't know that I'm from the future! _

As she was trying to comprehend what mess she was in, Kagome, without warning, ran into something hard, and unmoving, knocking her down.

She looked up at Sesshomaru, the object that knocked her backwards, 'Hey! What's the—'

She stopped mid-sentence, noticing the large gate that stood in front of Sesshomaru. The Demon Lord turned offering her his hand, lifting her up effortlessly.

As the gates opened, Kagome's eyes grew even larger, if that were possible. The gate itself was enough to intimidate, but what stood behind it, was breath taking. A garden filled with many types of flowers was the first thing that Kagome noticed, the second was the many servants and guards that bowed to greet them.

As they walked down the path that led to the castle, Kagome tried to take in everything around her the beauty of the garden, and the number of servants. Rin skipped in front of them, eager to show Kagome around.

When they finally arrived to the doors of the castle, they opened instantly, revealing beauty that Kagome found hard to process.

The castle wasn't cold that she originally thought it was going to be, but instead was war, and even, dare she say, cozy.

Two servants, stood in front of them, eyes lowered out of respect.

'Show her to her rooms and have her made new kimonos' Sesshomaru ordered to the servants before turning to Kagome.

'Rest, miko' He said, before turning to walk off, with the unusually quiet imp following close behind him.

'One of the servants bowed respectfully before addressing Kagome, 'Please follow me, My Lady'

_My Lady?…Oh my. _

* * *

_This was short, even for me, but I call this a leeway chapter, I've gotten them where I want them, and now the story will start to speed up. _

_How you enjoy.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: My room?

Being led by the hand by Rin and in front of them, the servant that Sesshomaru assigned to them, Kagome tried to take in all of her surroundings. From the gold and red that seemed to decorate the entire castle, to the paintings that hung on the walls.

_It's as though I've entered one of my history books _Kagome couldn't help but think over.

She was forced out of her own thoughts however, when an excited Rin started tugging on her arm.

'Look Kagome!' The child pointed to an opened door where a small, but yet still breathtaking, garden stood. 'Lord Sesshomaru had that garden built for Rin!' she pointed proudly.

Kagome couldn't help but give the child an affectionate smile, 'It is quite beautiful, Rin'

They continued on walking as Rin prattled on about her garden.

'Rin takes good care of her garden. Sometimes Lord Sesshomaru comes to help too!' Her innocent face grew even brighter, 'Maybe Kagome would like to help Rin also!'

Kagome laughed and nodded as Rin continued talking.

Xxxxxxxx

They arrived at a door, the servant bowing her head as she slid open the door.

As Kagome moved to go in, Rin moved to let go of her hand, 'Rin must go to her own room' The little girl said turning to walk in the opposite direction, 'You will come eat with Rin, won't you?' When Kagome said she would, Rin took off down the hallway.

Kagome watched her leave before stepping into the room, the servant stood by the door behind her.

'Your bath has been drawn, and a kimono has been set out for you. Do you require anything else My Lady?'

'No, Thank you' Kagome said politely as the servant left, sliding the door close behind her. Making a mental note to herself to find out the servants name next time she could, Kagome looked over the room. She took note of the large bed that stood on the platform and the candles that sat around the room giving the room an almost comforting feel to it. She also noticed the different weapons that hung on the walls.

When she spotted a set of doors on the opposite side of the room, Kagome eagerly made her way over relieved to find a private spring. Taking advantage of it, she immediately removed her clothes before slipping into the warm water.

The miko spent a while inside the water, taking the time to try and relax. However her mind had other ideas. It kept returning to the others and how they were taking it. She was sure to miss Inuyasha nerve wrecking as he maybe, and Sango, her best friend.

_Hell I will even miss Miroku _she chuckled lightly to herself.

_And Shippo… _Her mind stopped there.

_Poor Shippo… _She felt guilt overcome her as she thought about him.

_Maybe…maybe he could come here._

Her eyes grew bright and excitement quickly replaced the guilt as the idea came into her head.

'_Yeah, I'll ask Sesshomaru' _

That being decided she hurriedly finished her bath before rising from the water to wrap herself in a towel.

Feeling a lot better, Kagome walked into the room, only to find that she wasn't alone.

'Sesshomaru?' She couldn't help but question. _What is he doing in here…_

'Kagome' Sesshomaru growled out, his eyes slowly roaming over her. She noted the ring of red that surrounded her usually golden eyes.

'Is there something wrong?' She tried hard to keep her voice steady, tightening her grip on the towel around her.

He crossed the room, pulling her into his arms, 'Is it possible that I wanted to see my mater in our room, Ka-go-me'

_Our rooms_ Kagome couldn't hide the shock that covered her face _Oh Kami_

* * *

_Hope you enjoy. ~  
_

So in case you haven't gotten it by now.

'…' – Talking

… - Thoughts


	8. AN Lirpa Loof

A/N Lirpa Loof

I've decided that this story sucks, and I won't be continuing it.

Reviewers are nothing but greedy people, always asking for more, never grateful for what I give.

So I'm done.

Lirpa Loof

(Hope you get it. :))

Much love,

Kira


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING WARNING WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT SO...Skip if you want to! **

* * *

Kagome couldn't move as the demon before her moved closer. She kept her eyes on his as she watched red specks take over golden irises, clutching her towel closer to her. She snapped out of her trance when she felt his hands on top of hers, pulling them away from her towel, allowing the cloth to fall to her feet.

They both stood there for watch felt like hours, but in actuality had only been a few moments. Sesshomaru examining every inch of her, allowing his demon to take control

_**We have chosen well**_

A rare smirk surprised Kagome as it took over Sesshomaru's face.

'Sesshoma – ' Kagome was cut off as her lips were crushed by the demon's before her.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands roam her body, one of his hands pausing to twist and pull at her nipples causing Kagome to throw her head back in pure pleasure.

The Demon Lord chuckled before effortlessly lifting Kagome's body and carefully placing her on the bed. The Miko watched from the bed as Sesshomaru took off his clothes, her eyes filled completely with lust as he moved over her, his larger body completely covering hers. She blushed as she took in his entire body, before he once again took over her lips.

He moved his mouth lower, taking one rose bud in with his mouth, as his hand pulled and tugged at the other. Kagome let out a loud moan as she tangled her hands in the silken strands of the man above her.

She felt his unoccupied hand move lower, his claws causing waves pleasure and pain throughout her until his hand finally reached her core.

Sesshomaru was not able to contain his growl of pleasure as a single finger slipped inside her dripping cunt. He couldn't wait to feel his cock buried deep inside her.

Another digit joined the first and Kagome saw sparks behind her eyes 'Oh Kami!' she pulled their mouths apart as she began rocking on his fingers 'Please…so close…'

The Lord of the West let out a howl as he roughly pulled his fingers out before grabbing her hips and thrusting inside her. He gave the woman below him not time to adjust before he set a hard and brutal pace.

In the back of her mind Kagome felt some sort of pain, but the pleasure was so good and intense that she couldn't even focus on it.

'Fuck! Sess…Harder!' She begged whimpering beneath him

His demon smirked, pulling out his cock before flipping Kagome on her hands and knees, before quickly pushing back in.

Kagome's arms gave out from under her as he continued to pound her. She was reduced to a whimpering mess, her body overloaded.

'Oh…please…Sesshomaru' She begged as the coil in her stomach tightened

'**Cum, My Bitch' **He held tight to her waist, riding her hard **'Cum for your Alpha'**

Kagome screamed her release to the heavens as she pulled Sesshomaru with her.

Kagome collapsed, panting trying to regain her breath as Sesshomaru lay beside her, gold starting to replace the red that was there before. He pulled her in his arms, allowing her to lay her head on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome lifted her head to look at the man whose eyes were closed. 'Sessho-'

'Rest Miko.'

For once, she was took a command without fighting it.

She smiled as she laid back down in pure bliss, closing her eyes to drift to sleep.

_Maybe this whole mating thing won't be too bad after all._

* * *

Eh…um…I'm sorry?

And...um…I love you all?

You guys have every right to yell at me. .-.


End file.
